Clarinette et Chocolat
by Kidann
Summary: Résultat d'un défi que nous sommes lancées une amie Nemesix et moi. C'est... totalement... ridicule


_**Résumé : Résultat d'un défi que nous sommes lancées une amie (Nemesix) et moi. C'est... totalement... ridicule. **_

_**Titre : **_**Clarinette et Chocolat**

_**Type : **_**Oneshot**

_**Rating : G**_

_**Auteure : **_**Kidann**

_**Disclaimer : **_**Si les personnages de Naruto m'appartenaient, ils se suicideraient. **

_**Note de l'auteure :**_** Cette fanfic est un défi que nous nous sommes lancées une amie (Nemesix) et moi.**

Clarinette et Chocolat

Le soleil, lentement, se levait entre les arbres de la forêt qui entoure Konoha, poussant la lune dans sa course à la paresse, baignant le ciel d'une multitude de couleurs flamboyantes qui s'asseyaient sur les quelques nuages et les rendait intéressants au regard. Justement, un regard se posait sur eux, alors qu'une douce mélodie, accompagnant le levé de l'astre du jour, se laissait peu à peu porter par le vent.

Assis en tailleur, sur le toit de sa demeure, confiant que toute la maisonnée étaient encore assoupie, il laissa ses doigts courir sur l'instrument, bouchant des trous, touchant les clés, ses mains comme dansant sur la clarinette, la connaissant par coeur pour l'avoir effleurés oh combien de fois.

C'était son petit secret. Depuis les années qu'il en jouait, personne n'avait été mis au courrant. C'est qu'il cachait bien son jeu, tout aussi bien qu'il pouvait cacher son instrument, en fait. Même chez lui, on ne savait pas. On ne se doutait pas même de son goût pour les instruments à vent.

Il retira le bec de l'instrument de ses lèvres, posant ses yeux de glace sur le ciel. Les gens allaient sans doutes commencer à se lever et mieux valait pour lui aller ranger la clarinette. Cette seule idée l'attristait un peu. Il aurait voulu en jouer plus longtemps, mais n'avait pas su se lever assez tôt. En fait, c'était qu'il s'était couché trop tard. Le soir d'avant, alors que tout le monde dormait, il était aussi venu sur le toit pour laisser courir ses doigts sur les clés et son inspiration prendre les rênes du vent.

Il rangea la clarinette dans son coffret, sa tignasse sombre lui voilant le visage. Une fois le coffret bien fermé, il se leva, jetant un dernier regard à l'horizon. Peut-être Neji irait-il jouer dans la forêt, un peu plus tard. Il n'aurait qu'à cacher l'instrument dans son sac et dire qu'il allait s'entraîner.

Une fois l'instrument bien rangé dans son sac, il s'en fut voir Hinata pour lui proposer de l'aider avec son entraînement, proposition qu'elle accepta avec joie.

* * *

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord… 

- Eh?

Tsunade fronça les sourcils, toisant le jeune ninja devant elle. Elle se servit un autre verre de martini et reporta son attention sur lui, relevant sur son front ses lunettes de soleil.

- C'est un ordre…

- Pourquoi moi?

- Parce que c'est toi qui es passé me voir le premier ce matin.

Elle porta le martini à ses lèvres avec un léger sourire, caressant une boule de poil, qui était couchée en boule sur le matelas gonflable sur lequel elle se laissait flotter. La dite boule de poil avait les quatre pattes couvertes de papier collant.

- Vous semblez bien vous en occuper, pourtant, mentit Shikamaru en haussant le sourcil. De ce que je peux voir, il vous aime beaucoup, déjà.

- Oh, c'est seulement parce qu'il a peur de l'eau. C'est le seul moyen de le tenir tranquille.

_Pauvre bête _songea le brun.

- Bon, alors, tu viens le chercher ou pas? J'aimerais pouvoir me reposer en paix… a… a… atchoo!!!

_Tout s'explique… elle est allergique…_

- Ah! Mon martini! Et mon maillot tout neuf! Shikamaru! Veux-tu bien venir prendre cet animal! S'énerva la godaime.

Le ninja s'exécuta, bondissant pardessus la piscine et attrapant le chaton au vol. La pauvre bête se blottit contre lui alors qu'il lui enlevait le papier collant qui avait servi à retenir ses griffes.

- Il a un nom?

- Appelles-le comme tu veux.

- Bien.

Sur ce, Shikamaru s'en fut d'un bond, le chaton dans les bras.

Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire du petit animal. L'ordre avait été simple : il devait l'adopter. Parfois, l'Hokage avait de drôles d'idées. Elle eut parfaitement pu se débarrasser tout simplement du petit animal, le laisser à la rue où quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait sans doutes prit, mais plutôt, elle lui donnait comme mission perpétuelle d'en faire son animal de compagnie. À lui, qui n'avait rien demandé.

- Galère…

Il regarda le chaton, roulé en boule sur ses cuisses, poussant un soupir. Il le prit, l'amenant au niveau de son visage et le chaton poussa un ronronnement interrogateur. Shikamaru laissa s'échapper un autre soupir.

- Allez… Chocolat…

Il posa le chaton sur sa tête et ce dernier s'y accrocha de ses griffes, le faisant grimacer. Il avait intérêt à ne pas perdre l'animal, si non, Tsunade risquait de se mettre en colère. Elle lui avait clairement dit qu'il devait en prendre soins et le garder avec lui en tout temps.

_Si ça se trouves, elle l'adore mais ne peut tout simplement pas en prendre soins elle-même…_

- Galère…

Comme il marchait dans les rues, Chocolat regardait tout autour, ronronnant et battant doucement de la queue dans le cou de son nouveau propriétaire. Puis, comme Shikamaru passait près de l'Ichiraku, la boule de poil bondit sur une tête blonde, puis dans son bol.

- Eh, galère… Chocolat… reviens ici!

Le brun s'avança pour récupérer son chaton, qui s'était jeté dans le bol de ramen de Naruto. Ce dernier regardait l'animal avec de grands yeux, puis il s'exclama :

- Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Mes nouilles!!!!!! Laisses ça!

- Désolé, Naruto. Chocolat, viens ici.

Shikamaru tendit la main et le chaton bondit dans ses bras. Il le posa de nouveau sur sa tête.

- … Chocolat… c'est le nom de ton chat?

- Oui.

- Shikamaru… t'es nul pour choisir des noms d'animaux.

- Comment tu l'aurais appelé, toi, fit le brun en haussant les épaules.

- Ramen! Mais… tu m'en dois un nouveau bol : j'ai pas envi de manger des ramen au Chocolat.

- Galère…

Avec un soupir, Shikamaru prit place à côté du blond, se commandant un bol, laissant son ami en commander un nouveau et demandant un petit bol de lait pour Chocolat, qui s'y jeta avec joie en ronronnant tout haut.

Ino arriva au pas de course, attrapant Naruto par les épaules.

- L'Hokage veut te voir, c'est urgent!

- Hein? Mais j'ai même pas…

- Pas de discussion!

Elle le tira avec elle, alors que le blond tendait une main vers son précieux bol de ramen, dans lequel Chocolat s'était déjà jeté, éclaboussant Shikamaru par le fait même. On avait pu entendre ce dernier pousser un « Galère! » tout en prenant la boule de poil par la peau du cou pour le sortir du bol.

En arrivant chez l'Hokage, Naruto fut étonné d'y voir Sasuke. Ce dernier avait, pour la première fois de sa vie, un chapeau sur la tête. Une espèce de calotte à l'ancienne, dont il avait mit la visière un peu de côté et dont le dessus était d'un tissu noir en velours côtelé, qui donnait un peu l'air d'un jeune garçon des rues. Le blond s'arrêta sur cet accessoire, ignorant la godaime, qui entrait, l'air de mauvaise mine. Il s'approcha de son coéquipier, un sourire amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Eh, Sasuke. Depuis quand tu as une tête à chapeau?

- Tais-toi, baka.

- Eh… c'était juste une question, hein…

- J'ai dit, tais-toi. Répéta Sasuke alors que ses joues prenaient de la couleur.

Le blondin fronça les sourcils. Tous les cheveux de Sasuke se trouvaient sous la calotte et, si l'Uchiha avait tenté de cacher ses cheveux, il voulait bien savoir pourquoi. Comme il allait tendre la main pour lui arracher son couvre-chef, Tsunade cria son nom pour le remettre à l'ordre.

- J'ai une mission pour vous. De la plus haute importance.

Les deux adolescents portèrent leur attention sur elle.

Vous êtes tenus d'attraper Jiraiya et de me le ramener ici. Il doit se cacher quelque part dans Konoha. Ne revenez pas tant que vous ne l'avez pas attrapés. Vous pouvez demander l'aide de vos compagnons si besoins. Exécution!

Les deux ninjas se regardèrent et quittèrent la pièce.

- Viiiiiiiiiteeeeeeeee!!!! S'écria Tsunade comme elle considérait qu'ils ne se dépêchaient pas assez.

Et la chasse au Jiraiya commença. Connaissant ses goûts et ses habitudes, Naruto entraîna Sasuke avec lui dans divers endroits. Avec le sexy jutsu, il visita les bains des femmes alors que Sasuke cherchait du côté des hommes. Ne l'y trouvant pas, ils étaient allés voir du côté du grand point d'eau près duquel se faisaient bronzer quelques hommes et femmes de tous âges. Il n'y fut pas davantage, à la grande surprise du blond. Puis, en route, ils croisèrent Shikamaru et Kiba, qui semblaient aux prises avec un léger ennui.

Kiba tenait Chocolat entre ses bras, alors que Shikamaru retenait Akamaru, qui semblait vouloir bouffer le chat. Le félin, pour sa part, toutes griffes dehors, laissait tout à fait paraître l'intention qu'il avait de défigurer son ennemi naturel. Ils devaient maintenant s'échanger leur petit compagnon respectif sans que ces derniers ne se sautent au museau. Voila, le dilemme dans lequel ils étaient engagés.

Toujours vif dans ses idées, Naruto leur proposa son aide, sans même en demander l'opinion à Sasuke.

- À une condition, dit-il toutefois. Vous nous aiderez à attraper Jiraiya, on doit le ramener à Tsunade no baa-chan.

Ils acceptèrent, non sans que Shikamaru ait poussé son éternel « galère » et Naruto prenant Akamaru, Sasuke prenant Chocolat, ils entreprirent d'aller remettre les animaux dans les bras de leur maître. Mais Chocolat ne l'entendait pas ainsi et fuit habilement des bras de Sasuke, qui le rattrapa de justesse. Effarouché, le chat lui mordit la main, bondissant sur sa tête pour atterrir dans les bras de son maître. Sous la pression de ses pattes, le chapeau de Sasuke trouva le sol et ce dernier le ramassa en vitesse, mais pas assez vite cependant pour que personne ne s'aperçoive de ce qui l'avait poussé à l'utilisation d'un tel accessoire.

Kiba, Naruto et même Shikamaru ne purent retenir leur amusement et pouffèrent de rire. Les cheveux de Sasuke, pour une raison inconnue, avaient tournés au rouge bourgogne, un peu violacé.

- Mais co… co… hahahaha, comment tu as… hahahahaha fait haha ton comptes, Sasuke? Hahahaha!

Le… l'ex-ténébreux se tourna vers le blond, qui se sentait torturé par son hilarité. Il se contenta de fourrer les mains dans ses poches et de reprendre sa route. Plus tôt ils finissaient cette maudite mission, plus tôt il pourrait retourner se cacher chez lui. Mais le blond n'était pas d'accord avec cette idée là et se jeta sur son compagnon, tout sourire.

- Allez! Dis-moi!

- Je ne sais pas _duuuuu tout_ qui a eut la _brillante_ idée de mettre de la _teinture_ dans mon shampoing!

Naruto esquissa un large, très large sourire, tout ce qu'il y a de moins subtile et s'accrocha au cou de l'ex-ténébreux, l'embrassant sur la joue.

- M'en veux pas, c'était pour rire! Et je ne me rappelais même pas que j'avais…

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, moi.

Naruto fit la moue, mais retrouva vite son sourire.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour me faire pardonner?

- Je ne sais pas. Je verrai.

Shikamaru, tenant Chocolat, qui hissait toujours contre un Akamaru en colère, s'approcha des deux tourtereaux. Leur fréquentation n'était pas vraiment un fait caché, cependant, il était diablement rare de les voir agir comme un couple lorsqu'ils étaient en publique. Étrangement, le propriétaire du chaton se demandait comment pouvait être la situation entre Sasuke et Naruto lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Il les imaginait mal ensemble.

- Bon, pour trouver Jiraiya, je propose qu'on se sépare et qu'on cherche chacun à une extrémité de la ville. fit-il.

- Je vais à l'est, fit Kiba.

- Moi, je voulais chercher avec Sasuke, refusa Naruto.

- Au nord. Fit le nouveau roux.

- Bon… je prends le sud, alors… soupira le blond.

- Donc, je cherche à l'ouest.

Ils se séparèrent et reprirent les recherches.

* * *

Connaissant les fréquentations de Jiraiya, Naruto s'en fut frapper à la porte de Kakashi. Il lui fallut y tambouriner plusieurs fois pour qu'elle s'ouvre enfin d'un peu. Il la poussa grande ouverte, malgré les protestations de l'argenté. 

L'adolescent ouvrit de grands yeux, découvrant son sensei vêtu d'un kimono japonais généralement destiné aux jeunes femmes, qu'il semblait avoir remit de justesse.

- Quand on te dit n'ouvre pas, pourquoi tu fais à ta tête, Naruto!

Iruka se laissa paraître dans l'encadrement de la porte, vêtu lui aussi d'un kimono, d'un kimono pour homme toutefois.

- Euh… dé… désolé! Je… je passais seulement pour… hehehe…auriez-vous vu Jiraiya passer dans le coin par hasard?

- Selon toi? Demanda calmement Kakashi.

- Je suppose que non! Bon! Je repars à sa recherche! Hehe, au revoir!

Sur ce, il se précipita hors des environs de l'habitation de Kakashi, un peu perturbé.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Kiba arpentait son secteur avec Akamaru, mais n'avait aucune trace de l'écrivain. Il s'arrêta un moment pour souffler, se demandant où il pouvait ne pas avoir encore cherché. Une mélodie attira l'attention d'Akamaru, qui aboya. 

- Une chanson? Par où?

Le chien se précipita vers la forêt et Kiba le suivit. Au diable la recherche de Jiraiya, il était introuvable dans son secteur, il devait donc se trouver ailleurs. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt, entendant bientôt la douce mélodie, de plus en plus fort, puis elle s'arrêta comme il en trouvait la source.

Assis sur un arbre, sa clarinette en main, Neji le regardait avec surprise. Kiba resta ébahi un moment. Qui eut cru que…

- N… Neji?!

Ce dernier se laissa tomber de son perchoir, tout Byakugan dehors.

- Tu ne racontes ça à personne… _personne_, tu entends?

- Bah Neji, y a rien de mal à jouer de la clarinette!

Et Kiba éclata de rire devant la gêne de son comparse. Ce dernier lui en donna un coup sur la tête, du bout de son instrument.

- Oh, mais j'y pense, tu pourrais nous aider!

Neji le regarda sans broncher.

- L'Hokage a demandé à ce que Jiraiya soit retrouvé à l'intérieur de Konoha et à ce qu'il lui soit ramené. Naruto a dit qu'il était fortement attiré par la gent féminine, avec ta clarinette, on pourrait le mener dans un piège et…

- Une clarinette n'est pas une femme.

- Non, mais tu arriveras sans doutes à faire le sexy jutsu de Naruto et…

- Pas question.

Kiba fronça les sourcils.

- Allez, personne n'aura à savoir que c'est toi! Tu n'as qu'à changer ton apparence et puis je ne te demande pas de te balader tout nu!

- C'est non.

- Tiens… eh bien, je me demande ce que dira Naruto quand je vais lui dire que monsieur Neji joue de la clarinette… ah non, je pourrais plutôt lui dire que c'est de la flûte traversière…

- Tu oses…

Kiba se jeta en arrière alors que Neji allait le frapper et ricana.

- Eh bien! Je comprends donc que je peux aller le lui dire tout de suite?

Le pauvre Neji, pour garder son secret, n'eut d'autre choix que de se plier à l'idée du maître canin.

* * *

Il y avait peu de chances, mais il fallait tout de même regarder partout. Il avait déjà ratissé tout son secteur au peigne fin et doutait fort bien que ses amis eussent songé d'aller voir dans le rocher, là où siégeaient les têtes de tous les Hokage. Il y entra, mais ce ne fut pas Jiraiya qu'il y trouva. Toutefois, il trouva bien quelqu'un. 

- Haummmmm, haummmmm, haummmm,

Shikamaru haussa le sourcil.

- Haummmm, haummmmm, hauummmmm…

Gai, en imperméable, un parapluie en main, dansait autour d'un petit tas de pierres qu'il avait placées en forme de goutte d'eau. Il tournait autour, brandissant son parapluie ouvert.

- Hm… puis-je vous demander ce que vous…

- Il faut que tombe la pluie! Si non mon jardin risque de dépérir!

_Est-ce que ce n'était pas plus facile de l'arroser? _Songea Shikamaru.

Il secoua doucement la tête et fit demi-tour, laissant Gai à sa danse de la pluie.

* * *

Sasuke, quant à lui, avait été arrêté par Sakura, qui s'était précipitée sur lui, tout sourire. 

- Sasuke kun! Sasuke kun! Je suis! Je suis!

Elle avait attrapée sa main et l'avait posée sur son ventre. L'ex-ténébreux haussa le sourcil. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des devinettes, il voulait au plus vite retrouver Jiraiya, pour se venger des conneries de Naruto ensuite.

- Je suis enceinte! De Lee! Je l'ai su ce matin!

Il fut comme parcouru d'un frisson. Il la félicita en bonne et due forme et lui expliqua qu'il était en pleine mission. Aussi le laissa-t-elle partir en souriant, le saluant de la main.

Il commença à retourner vers le centre du village, où une petite foule s'était attroupée. Une jeune fille, à la tignasse d'un brun chocolaté, vêtue d'une petite robe blanche, à la taille parfaite, qu'on n'avait jamais vu au village de la feuille, un chapeau melon à ses pieds, jouait un air à la clarinette et les passant s'arrêtaient et jetaient parfois des pièces dans son chapeau. Il pouvait entrevoir, entre les gens, une Ino en colère contre un Chouji qui mirait la belle demoiselle avec un large sourire, la main comme suspendue dans un mouvement pour aller chercher un chips dans son sac. Naruto le rejoint bientôt, encore perturbé de ce qu'il avait vu et lui raconta son aventure. Sasuke le boudait toujours. Shikamaru arriva à son tour et regarda la belle adolescente, les yeux clos, ses doigts dansant sur les clés miroitantes de l'instrument.

Bientôt, une tête blanche apparut dans la foule et les trois adolescents tournèrent la tête en sa direction. Il était là!

Caché derrière une pile de caisses, Kiba se félicita que son plan ait fonctionné. Jiraiya s'approcha de la jouvencelle, dans l'idée de lui faire la conversation, mais n'eut-il qu'à peine le temps de se rendre à dix pas d'elle que trois jeunes ninjas se jetaient sur lui. Shikamaru l'attrapa grâce à sa technique de l'ombre. L'homme soupira et les suivit de son propre chef.

- Kiba, j'ai été étonné de te voir surgir de derrière les caisses! S'exclama Naruto alors qu'ils faisaient route vers la demeure de l'Hokage.

- Quand j'ai vu la joueuse de clarinette, je me suis dit que c'était un bon endroit pour l'attraper, elle attire beaucoup l'attention.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir la jouvencelle ranger ses affaires et partir dans une direction opposée de la leur.

Chocolat et Akamaru semblaient s'être calmés et Jiraiya fut tranquillement mené à Tsunade, qui renvoya les quatre jeunes ninjas, les payant pour leur bon travail. Puis, elle porta son attention sur l'homme, qui esquissa un faux sourire et se gratta la nuque.

- Hehe… Tsunade… tu voulais me voir…

- Oui. Jiraiya, tu vas me rendre ce que tu m'as prit.

- Ce que je t'ai…

- Mon maillot. Tu m'as prit mon maillot.

- Oh… eh eh…

Fautif, il plongea la main dans son sac, en libérant le maillot qu'elle portait en début de journée.

- Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de me balayer toutes les rues de la ville! Comme ça tu y repenseras à deux fois avant de me prendre autre chose!

- Quoi?!! Mais c'est…

- C'est un ordre!

- Ridicule!

- Jiraiya…

Tsunade ferma le poing, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Avant qu'elle ne se mette en colère, il prit le balai qu'elle lui avait indiqué et sortit en coup de vent.

Ridicule…

Ainsi donc, il passa le reste de la journée à balayer inutilement les rues de Konoha.

Et je n'ai même pas pu m'adresser à la jolie petite brunette…

**Fin. **

**Dans la fic devaient se trouver les éléments suivants :**

**Obligatoires :**

**Neji joue de la clarinette  
****Kakashi dans un kimono féminin  
****Gai fait la danse de la pluie  
****Des ramen au chocolat  
****Sasuke se retrouve avec les cheveux... bourgogne  
****Sakura découvre qu'elle est enceinte  
****Sasu-Naru  
****Shikamaru adopte un chaton **

**Optionnels :**

**Jiraiya balaie les rues de la ville  
****Tsunade en maillot de bain  
****Ino en pince pour Chouji**


End file.
